The object of the invention is to develop a method for extracting beryllium from bertrandite (Be4(Si2O8)(OH)2)} and phenakite (Be2(SiC4)) groups that permits expanding the range of mineral raw materials that can be included in processing and provides an economical and more environmentally friendly production due to the use of effective active reagent at low-temperature modes of the hydrochemical method.
Modern methods for extracting beryllium from the aforementioned mineral in part from ore and concentrates is performed only by the pyrometallurgical method at a high temperature.
The disadvantages of pyrometallurgical production of beryllium extraction are harmful toxic gas emission, high energy costs, the need for refractory materials, which are not beneficial either economically or ecologically (Everest D. Beryllium chemistry.—M.: Chemistry, 1968; Plyushchev E. P., Stepina S. V., Fedorov P. I. Chemistry and technology of rare and trace elements. Part 1./under ed. Bolipakova.—M.: Higher education institution, 1976.—p. 186-221; Silina G. F., Zarembo Y. I., Bertina L. E. Beryllium. Chemical technology and metallurgy/under ed. V. I. Spitsina.—M.: Atomizdat, 1960.—p. 20-35).
Replacing the high-temperature method of extracting beryllium from beryllium-containing raw materials represented primarily in the form of minerals: bertrandite (Be4(Si2O8)(OH)2)} and phenakite (Be2(SiC4)) concentrates with a cheaper hydrochemical method using effective solvents is highly pressing.
The object of the invention is to develop a novel method for extracting beryllium from bertrandite and phenakite, which permits expanding the range of raw minerals used for processing and provides more economical production and improved environmental impact via use of an effective active reagent at low temperatures by hydrochemical method, which has no analogues in worldwide application.
A technical solution relatively similar to the invention is the method for dissolving bertrandite-phenakite concentrate via processing it using a sulfate method (a variant of Brush-Beryllium method) after thermal processing with an 85% concentrated sulfuric acid at a temperature of 300° C. in thermostabilized conditions (UMF, City of Ust-Kamenogorsk) (Plyushchev E. P., Stepina S. V., Fedorov P. I. Chemistry and technology of rare and trace elements. Part 1./under ed. Bolipakova.—M.: Higher education institution, 1976.—p. 186-221). A disadvantage of the known method is compliance with safety regulations and complexity of the process of breaking down sulfuric acid.
Even closer in essence is our previously proposed novel method for extracting beryllium from beryllium concentrate containing mainly bertrandite and phenakite minerals using an extremely hard-to-access, expensive, and toxic reagent with a hot solution of potassium bifluoride (KNF2) in the presence of HCl:H2O=1:1 during continuous heating up to 80° C. for a duration of 8 hours.
In relation to the aforementioned, in order to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages it is essential to find a cheaper, less toxic, and effective active reagent-solvent for beryllium minerals, which can successfully replace potassium bifluoride during hydrometallurgical processing of beryllium-containing raw materials.